Edward meets Jace
by kingdomheartsgurl369
Summary: This story is made up of random conversations among Edward, Bella, Jace and Clary. Several other random characters are thrown in here and there so watch out for warnings. JaceClary EdwardBella
1. At the Park

**A/N: My friend, Jessica, and I decided that History is a stupid course to take, even if it is compulsory, and since it was SOOO boring, we decided to write this during that class. **

**Warning: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR TWILIGHT AND ARE MOST LIKELY GOING TO FLAME THIS STORY FOR KICKS, PUSH THE BACK BUTTON OR THE X BUTTON THINGY UP IN THE CORNER.  
(minor spoiler here and there. not too bad, but if you haven't read both series, you wouldn't get this at all).**

Jace: I am so bored! I wanna fight something!

Clary: You ALWAYS wanna fight something.

Jace: I'm a Shadowhunter. What else would I do?

Clary: Use your imagination.

Jace: (closes eyes) I'm imagining…I'm imagining…(opens eyes) Evil vampires up ahead!!!

(Edward and Bella turn around)

Bella: What? We're not evil!

Clary: Are you guys actually…You ARE vampires!!!

Jace: I should imagine things more often.

Edward: Hey, you guys are the famous Shadowhunter kids. I thought you were siblings. (points to Jace and Clary as they're holding hands)

Bella: Shadow who?

Edward: You know, they're Jace and Clary Morgenstern.

Jace: Actually, it's Clary Morgenstern and Jace Herondale-who-calls-himself-Lightwood. And we are NOT related…yet.

(Clary hits him on the back of his head)

Jace: Ow!

Edward: (Laughs out loud)

Jace: Oh it's on…uh…who the hell are you?

Edward: I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella Cullen.

Clary: Aren't you a little young to be married?

Bella: Well...not really.

Edward: I'm 108 years old this year.

Bella: I'm 19 

Jace: …ew. Wait, so you were 108 when you were turned? Damn, you look good for your age.

Clary: He must eat and exercise well. Maybe I should try that.

Edward: Actually, I was 17 when I was turned.

Jace: Now I'm just confused. First you said you were 108, now you're 17? Make up your mind, man.

Clary: We should all go hang out somewhere.

Edward: On the contrary, Bella and I are going to the movies.

Jace: Oooh, do you get senior discount?

Bella: …no. but we should meet back here later.

Edward: In 3 hours.

**That's the end of our first chapter :) Please review :)**


	2. Naming Edwardina

**A/N: We decided to write two chapters. I mean, why not?**

(Back at the park after 3 hours)

Jace: Hey Eddie, what's up! How was the movie?

Edward: My name is Edward.

Jace: Who says 'Edward' any more? You've been alive for how long now-

Bella: 108 years 

Jace: Exactly my point. You've been alive for 108 years, and you still don't have a nick name? You must be the dorkiest vampire I've ever seen in my life.

Clary: I thought Simon was the dorkiest vampire you've ever seen in your life.

Jace: …Good point. It's a tie.

Edward: I see no point to this conversation.

Jace: But seriously, WE all have nicknames. See, Jace is short for Jonathan Christopher, Clary is short for Clarissa and Bella is short for Isabella. What's Edward short for? Edwardina?

Bella: Stop picking on him!

Clary: We should come up with a nickname he ACTUALLY likes.

Jace: Good idea Clary. Let's all call him Edwardina… I like it!

Bella: Hmmmmm (thinking)

Edward: Bella love, you're not actually thinking about this are you?

Bella: I like it. It's catchy!

Jace: (Laughing loudly) Awesome! High five, girl!

Edward: That's enough! Stop making fun of me.

Clary: We're not making fun of you. We're helping you fit in better. I mean, look at you! What is UP with your eyes? We should get you contact lenses.

Bella: Oh, I hate those things! They make everything blurry!

Jace: Maybe you should get a better prescription.

Clary: …Back to the problem at hand…what are we going to call Edwardina?

Jace: Well Eddie didn't show any dislike in the name Edwardina, so let's go with that.

(Clary and Bella laugh)

Emmett: Hey guys, what's up?

Clary: We're picking a nickname for Edward.

Jace: So far, we have Eddie and Edwardina.

Emmett: I tried to call him Eddie-Poo once. He almost ripped my head off.

Bella: (Gasps) Edward, how could you! He's your brother!

Jace: Well, I killed CLARY'S brother.

Clary: And I'm glad you did.

Jace: I just wish I could have killed him before you made out with him–

Clary: I DIDN'T MAKE OUT WITH HIM!!!

Jace: But you kissed him, nonetheless.

Clary: You just had to bring it up!

Jace: (Shrugs)

Emmett: Right on!

Jace: Well, Eddie-pooh, you've been pretty quiet for awhile. You ever make out with any of your sisters?

Edward: (sighs) I give up.

Jace: Good call. You _are _married after all.

**Hope you enjoyed that :)**


	3. At the Restaurant

**A/N: We decided to add in couple more characters, just for laughs.**

Jace: I think we should all go out for dinner tonight. I know this great place where even you leeches will fit right in.

Bella: Leeches?! We don't even drink human blood!

Jace: Who says leeches only drink human blood?

Clary: Simon doesn't drink human blood either you guys should meet him! OH! We should invite him to dinner with us!

Edward: Perhaps the rest of our family would enjoy meeting them as well.

Jace: Awesome!! I want that Emmett guy to come!!

(at Taki's Restaurant)

(Bella, Edward, Jace and Clary show up)

Jace: Well what do ya think? It's totally amazing, I know.

(Clary laughs)

Edward: I question your definition of amazing.

Bella: Edward, be nice! They're buying us dinner.

Jace: _We're _buying _you _dinner? I thought you were buying us dinner. I just said I knew a great place. I didn't say I was paying!

Edward: I don't usually buy dinner.

Jace: Suck it up Buttercup. There's a first time for everything.

(Alice, Emmett, Jacob and Renesmee show up)

Bella: Hey guys! This is Alice, Emmett, Jacob and Renesmee. By the way, where is everyone?

Jace: There are more of you?!

Alice: Well… Carlisle and Esme have a date, Rosalie is getting her nails done, and Jasper is a little nervous about the whole thing.

Jace: Well, it makes sense! My blood does smell purer than most.

(Clary giggles)

Jace: (nudges Clary in the ribs) Get it, get it? 'Cause we're like, half angels? (Laughs out loud)

Jacob: …Huh?

Clary: (Points at Jacob) You're not a vampire!!!!

Jacob: … (Claps slowly) Bravo. I would happen to be a werewolf -_-

Clary: I thought werewolves and vampires hated each other? Well, I guess Luke and Simon get along fine…and so does Maia.

(Cullens exchange looks)

Edward: It's a long story.

(Simon arrives)

Jace: Yo, bloodsucker over here!

(Cullens glare at Jace)

Jace: (Cringes) Sorry, I'm not usually with the company like…this

Simon: Who…are these people?

Jace: This is Emmett, the awesome.

Emmett: OH YEAH! (Punches the air)

Jace: This is Alice, the quiet one.

(Cullens and Jacob laugh)

Jace: Well she hasn't said much yet! Anyways, this is Renesmee.

Bella: My daughter.

Jace: And this is – wait, you have a DAUGHTER??? I mean, for people who have eternal time on their hands, you guys are sure moving along pretty fast. First marriage now this??

Clary: Moving on…

Jace: …and this is Jacob –

Jacob: Renesmee's soul mate. We're gonna start dating once she's old enough.

Jace: WHAT? But you look like you're 20 years older than her!!!

Clary: MOVING ON!!!

Jace: OH LET ME DO IT!! This is Bella and her 108 year old husband, Eddie-poo.

(Emmett and Jacob burst out laughing. Alice coughs to hide her laughter)

Simon: Is that really your name?

Edward: …It's Edward.


	4. Sexy Sexy Magnus

**A/N: During history class today, I learned that old people, including my history teacher, doesn't know the difference between emo and emu. Also, we had a sex talk. 60's was a great time, wasn't it?**

**WARNING: BOYXBOY INVOLVED (nothing big, but still, if you don't likey, skippey the chapter or just the part with them making out :P )**

(Alice, Emmett, Jacob, Simon all go to the movies)

Jace: Let's all go hang out at your house Eddie!

Bella: What's wrong with yours? I don't want you at the cottage…

Jace: You can't come in my house 'cause you're a vampire. I live in a church -_-

Edward: We can all go to Carlisle's house. Come on, I know a short cut.

(Walking, walking, walking)

Jace: I thought this was a short cut, vampire.

Clary: I think this is more of a long cut.

Edward: My car is just through this alley.

Jace: Nessy, you're one years old, right? Does that mean you need a car seat?

(Bella slaps back of Jace's head)

Bella: DON'T MAKE FUN OF HER AND DON'T CALL HER NESSY! HER NAME IS RENEESME!

Jace: Bells, we've been over this. Jace (gestures to himself), Clary (gestures to Clary), Bella (gestures to Bella) and Edwardina (gestures to Edward). Why can't Nessy have a nickname too?

Clary: I love how Bella's nickname has a nickname. Bella and Bells. I want a nickname for my nickname.

Jace: I'll call you Ary. Aaair-y. Get it? You're full of hot air!

Edward: You're the one who should be called Airy… (Beep beep). Everyone get in.

Jace: Why should I be Airy? How do you get Airy out of Jace? Dude, I like your car. But I have a vampire motorcycle that can fly, so HA!

Edward: …There aren't enough seats. Jace has to ride in the –

Bella: Roof?

Clary: No, he'd like that too much.

Jace: Whose side are you on?!

Edward: -trunk.

Jace: There's a seat right there!

Reneesme: That's for my car seat.

Jace: Then I'll have the other seat.

Reneesme: That's where I'm sitting.

Jace: How many seats do you need!? You're tiny!

Bella: Just get in the trunk.

(Everyone gets in the car; Jace is NOT in the trunk)

(Driving, driving, driving)

Clary: Are we there yet?

(Alec runs across road into alley)

Jace: Hey there goes Alec. Stop the car. Let's go see what he's up to.

(Following Alec, following Alec, following Alec)

Jace: What the hell is he doing down here...?

(Alec making out with Magnus)

Jace: Oh _that's _what.

Bella and Edward: Ummmm.

Jace: Nessy, close your eyes.

(Alec and Magnus break apart)

Magnus: Can't a warlock and a Shadowhunter make out in a dark alley in peace?!

Jace: I'm disappointed in you two. You should be having sex by now. At least get out of the dark alley in to the public.

Magnus: That was coming later.

Alec: Wha- I'm- we're not-

Edward: (In a very serious tone) An alley isn't a very romantic place to have sex…

Clary: LOL

Magnus: I'm old enough to be your great great great great grandfather. Back off kid.

Jace: He's a _sexy sexy _great great great great grandfather.

(Alec blushes)

Clary: Jace, be nice.

Edward: And you made fun of OUR age difference…


	5. Meet Harry Potter

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry that the chapter was delayed for so long...I blame the lack of history classes to keep me writing it...but HEY I updated before any of you guys killed me! That's good, right? Anyways, we wrote this while we were waiting to see the new Harry Potter movie, and well, you can tell where the inspiration came from.**

Magnus: I am tired of you always interrupting us. *POOF*

(Portal opens and Jace, Clary, Edward, Bella, Nessy all get sucked into it.)

Jace: #^&#$^$&#&#$^!!!

Edward: What did he just say?!

Clary: It rhymed with 'Ducking Glass Mole' if that helps.

Bella: What happened? Is everyone ok?

Hermione: Merlin's Pants!

Ron: Bloody Hell!

Edward: Jiminy Cricket!

Jace: …What?

Edward: I thought it was an appropriate statement.

(Everyone laughs)

Edward: Egad! You're Harry Potter! The Famous wizard!

Bella: Who?

Jace: You should fill her in on all the famous people you pretend to know Eddie-poo.

Edward: You know Bella, he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

Clary: You mean Lord Voldemort?

Jace: Harry is also known as the boy who lived and lived and lived and lived and lived and died and lived….

Clary: That's confusing.

Jace: Let's just say he's the guy who killed voldy-mouldy

Hermione: (Squeals) You guys are all famous too! I read about all of you!

Jace: Harry Potter's-bushy-haired-friend says what!

Bella: I'm in a book…?

Hermione: Of course you are Bella.

Bella: How do you know my name?

Hermione: Weren't you listening? I read all about you. You are married to Edward and have a half vampire child named Reneesme. You live with-

Edward: I think we get it

Hermione: You honestly don't know your in a book?! If I was in a book… which I am… I would read all about me, which I have….

Ron: It's true she has, and got really upset when the facts were wrong

Nessy: Am I in a book?

Hermione: We are all in the same book, 'A History of Really Semi-Important Stuff'

Edward: I should buy a copy for Carlisle. He would love it.

Harry: So…Er… How did you all get here in Hogsmeade?

Jace: Uh... Funny story

Edward: NOT SO FUNNY. This idiot got us sent here through a portal. Where is the nearest airport?

Harry: Uhh… Pretty far… wizards don't need airplanes, we just Apparate

Edward: Damn it!

Jace: Lighten up Eddie-Poo. I'm excited! What do you wizards do for fun?

Edward: Jace you are such and idiot! First you get us stuck on a whole different continent, and now you're not even trying to get us home!

Jace: Well that's a little harsh don't you think?

Clary: Well….

Dumbledore: Edward you should be more open to the new possibilities-you might even find that you quite like it here.

Everyone: Wha… Where did you come from!?

Harry: I thought you were dead!!! I saw you die!!! I talked to you when you where dead!!!

Dumbledore: I am dead Harry. So are Edward and Bella. Jace you were dead at once as were you Harry.

Clary: in the words of Edward… 'I think we get it'

Dumbledore: Death is of such little importance in the big scheme if things

Jace: Yo old ex-dead man, who are you?

Hermione: *Gasp*

Jace: Well he is old and obviously he's a man… well that maroon dress confuses me…

(Whispers to Harry) Does he cross dress often?

Hermione: Jace!!

Dumbledore: My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Jace: Damn that's a long name! Let's just call you Dumb-Dumb

Dumbledore: I like it; it has a certain ring to it.

(Everyone laughs)

Dumbledore: Well if that's everything I will be off to my tea with your parents Harry, I hope I don't see any of you soon Ta ta.

*POOF*

**Review Please and Thank you~~~**


	6. Yummy Vodka

**A/N: After you read this you're gonna want to go drinking...so...**

**WARNING: drunken characters -_-**

Ron: What the bloody hell was that about?!

Harry: I think he just came for a visit…

Jace: No shit, four eyes.

Bella: Language! My daughter is present!

Ron: You have a daughter… how old are you?!

Jace: We've already been through this. Just because you weren't there, it doesn't mean anything.

Hermione: I already said she had a daughter, weren't you listening!

Harry: Er … Nobody listens to you when you ramble about books.

Ron: All you're good for is doing our homework

Hermione: Nice to know how appreciated I am!

(Hermione storms off)

Nessy: Where are you going?

Hermione: None of you business!

(Hermione stomps into The Three Broomsticks)

Ron: Buy me a butterbeer!!

Jace: A WHAT!! Who puts butter in beer?!

Clary: Butter goes with everything except beer.

Bella: And cereal.

Edward: I have never found the taste of butter that attractive.

Jace: No one asked you vampire -_-

Ron: YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!!

(Ron backs away rapidly)

Edward: Don't worry I won't bite.

(Laughs at own 'joke')

Harry: What's so funny?

Jace: NEVER do stand up comedy Edwardina.

(Edward growls at Jace)

Jace: Why is that broom stick in a glass case? Is it like, automatic or something? Like the one in the Disney movies?

Clary: I love those movies!

Harry: Actually they're racing brooms

Jace: What, wizards have "who can sweep the fastest competitions"?

Ron: Are you kidding! They are fastest flying brooms in the world!

Jace: Excellent! Eddie-Poo buy me a broom!!

Edward: First I pay for dinner for the first time, now this!

Nessy: I kinda like you… I'll buy you a broom.

(Turns to Edward)

Nessy (baby voice and pouty face): Daddy-poo I need some money

Edward: No

Nessy: Mommy, Daddy won't give me money

Bella: Edward! Give her money, she's buying a broom

Edward: Fine, here you go honey.

Nessy: Thank you daddy

Harry: Er… Muggle money won't work…

Jace: What cho' call me!

Clary: What is that, a disease?

Ron: Do you guys know anything?

Jace: I know I'd never be caught dead with _that_ hair style!

(Jace flicks his curly blonds locks)

Harry: You can just borrow my broom

Jace: Excellent, does it fly!?

Ron: No, it's just for sweeping…

Edward: then what's the point?

Harry: Of Course it flies… I have a firebolt! Acio Firebolt

(Broom stick flys out of nowhere and hits Edward in the back of the head then zooms into Harry's hands)

Bella: You did that on purpose!

Harry: Er… he should have ducked, didn't you hear it coming?

Jace: Gimie Gimie

(Rips broom out of Harrys hand and mounts it)

Jace: How do you make this thing go… my bike had a gas peddle

(Stomps foot in annoyance and fly's upwards)

Jace: Merlin\s Beard!

Clary: I see he's adapting nicely

Bella: I notice no one had said 'Merlin's glasses' yet, did Merlin wear glasses?

Nessy: Mom your embarrassing me!

Edward: Maybe he wore contacts.

Clary: Hey didn't you say you wear contacts!

Harry: Why does she need contacts…

Ron: So she can see better… duh…

Jace: Shut up down there… help me make this thing go faster!

Harry: Lean forward!!!

Jace: OWW!!!! This thing is very uncomfortable! Are you sure its not a girl sport!?

(Everyone Laughs)

Jace: NOT FUNNY! How do I get down?

Edward: Leave him up there. It makes for a nice atmosphere down here.

Harry: After that four eyes comment I agree

Ron: But what about your broom?!

Harry: Edward will buy me a new one…

Ron: But you're rich!!

Harry: So is he…

Jace: FINE!! (Fly's Away)

Clary: Come back you nincompoop!!!

Edward (raises one eyebrow): Nincompoop?

Hermione: S'an excellent term…

(Hermione wobbles forward)

Ron: look Hermione about what-

Hermione: Shhhhh you sho, sh-should try some a' this… its gooooooood~

Harry: What happened to her!?

Clary: I think she's drunk

Ron: She can't get drunk off of butter beers… she wasn't in their long enough

Hermione: S'not butter beer, S'new stuff called Vodka!

Clary and Bella: Oh Boy….

(Edward and Harry Laugh)

Ron: What's so funny!?

**REVIEW**


	7. Bonus Chapter: Emmet's Muscles

**A/N: We were with our friend, Stephanie, when we were randomly making up 'swearing words' when Jessica said 'Emmett's muscles! Someone's at the door!' This is what we do after school. We dedicate this bonus chapter to this moment :P**

Clary: I'm bored -_- When is Jace coming back?

Edward: Who needs him? Let's play a word game!

Clary: Who are you trying to be, Simon?

Edward: Erm, all we have to do is think of old British phrases of surprise, like 'Merlin's Pants!'

Bella: Merlin's Pants, Dibs!

Nessy: Merlin's Beard!

Edward: Egad!

Ron: Blood hell!

Hermione (sobered up): Jiminy Cricket!

Clary: Is that British?

Edward: Keep going, we can make it up as we go along.

Harry: Er…Dumbledore's dress!

Clary: Ok…um, Yummy Vodka!!

Bella: Hairy Broomstick!!

Ron: Don't you mean Harry's broomstick?

Bella: Nope

Nessy: Mommy's contacts!!

Edward: Emmett's muscles!

Harry: Who's Emmett?

(Jace enters on broomstick with Emmett)

Emmett: I'm Emmett!!

Harry, Hermione, Ron: (backs off quickly) Emmett's muscles! He's HUGE!

Edward: Hey it's catching on.

Emmett: Damn right it is, check out my muscles (flexes muscles)

Bella: I beat him in arm wrestling, so ha!

Jace: But you're TINY!

Bella: (Flexes muscles) OH YEAH!

Hermione: Can we get back to the game please?

Jace: No, it's dead Hermione.

Ron: But it's my turn! I had a good one!

Jace: For as long as I've known you, nothing good comes out of your head.

Ron: Was that a compliment?

Clary: (Grabs Emmett's arms) Emmet's muscles you're stupid!

Edward: Soon it'll be a worldwide thing.

Harry: Back off…er…what was your name again? Fray? Fairchild? Morgenstern? Herondale?

Clary: How'd you get Herondale? That's Jace's last name!

(Jace whistles innocently)

(Clary smacks him on the head)

Jace: OW! Emmett's muscles that hurt!

Nessy: Dad you should start charging for use. We could be RICH!

Bella: Nessy we're already rich.

Nessy: But we could be richer!

Ron: You could give that money to ME!

Nessy: But I want a new computer! Besides, you said muggle money don't work with you guys~

Ron: Emmett's muscles! I'm sure Hermy knows the exchange rate!

Hermione: Excuse me?

Ron: I mean Hermione. The lovely and beautiful Hermione Granger.

Hermione: That's better. Want some vodka?

Harry: Emmett's muscles! You scratched my broomstick!!

Emmett: My muscles, we did not!

Jace: (sighs) It's just not the same.


	8. Poof!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long...But we're grade 11 now and don't have history class anymore...And frankly this is SOO last year :P**

Jace: Hey guys look what I found!!! IT'S A MAGIC CARPET!!!

Nessy: Is it sanitary??

Bella: Is it _safe?_

Edward: Don't worry love, I'll protect you 3

(Emmett makes a gagging sound)

Clary: Everyone hop on!

Jace: Except you (pointing to Emmett), and you guys too (Harry, Hermione, and Ron). You guys don't fit on here.

Emmett: I wanna COME!!

Jace: But I want Nessy to come. But Nessy won't come without Bells and she won't come without Eddie.

Clary: And your muscles really don't fit anymore Em.

(Jace, Clary, Edward, Nessy and Bella fly away)

(Lands on the beach)

(Spots Magnus in a sparkly red speedo cuddling with Alec)

Jace: Now _that's _more like it.

Edward: Nessy, CLOSE YOUR EYES!! …AGAIN!!!

Magnus: EVERYTIME!!! This time you WON'T be able to follow me!!!

(Poof!...AGAIN!)

Jace: Where the hell are we THIS time??

Bella: I don't know. It feels like I'm in a giant sand box.

Clary: (Picks up a lamp) Hey, what's this?

Nessy: That's Aladdin's lamp! Don't you guys watch Disney movies??

Edward:…I find Disney movies highly educational.

Jace: … I am sure you do.

Nessy: Rub the lamp!!! The genie's inside of it!!! I could use a new computer XD

(Clary rubs the lamp)

(POOF!! Genie poofs up)

Genie: WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMER!!! I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 29 CENTURIES NOW!!! BE GONE!!!!

(Poof!!!!...*sighs*)

Jace: Way to go Nessy.

Clary: We're getting poofed A LOT.

Bella: What's with all the throns??

Edward: Nessy, where are we?

Nessy: SLEEPING BEAUTY!!! My favourite!!! XD

Maleficent: Why aren't you asleep!!!

Clary: Why are you wearing so much makeup?

Maleficent: You insolent fool! You're either sleepy or OUT OF HERE!!

Jace: … Poof us out -_-

(Poof…for the…I lost count)

Jace: …why do I have a TAIL!!! …We're under water….-_- Hey Clary, nice shells *wink*

Clary: DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!

(Covers body with arms)

Nessy: Really, we're in Little Mermaid? Oh hey there's FLOUNDER!!!!

Jace: TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER!!!

Edward: …Wrong movie, you idiot.

King Tritan: What's going on!!!

Jace: Can you poof us out of here, bud?

King Tritan: Bud? How dare you?!! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!?!?!?

Bella: …A mermaid with a giant fork? I like it, it's gold.

King Tritan: It's merman!!! And I'm KING!!! BE GONE!!!

(Poof! …I give up -_-)

Jace: …Are we in…China -_-

Nessy: Yup we're in Mulan! Let's go to the Spirit's house and pray!

Bella: Pray this STOPS

(Enters Spirit's room)

Spirits: How dare you disrupt China with your modern clothes and sea shells!!!

(Clary looks down)

Clary: EEK!!!

(Quickly hides her body with her arms again)

Jace: LOL

Spirits: BE GONE FROM CHINA AND NEVER COME BACK!!!

(Poof!........oh boy)

Clary: Nessy, where are we this time?

Nessy: I don't know, this isn't Disney. It's too 3D -_-

Bella: Let's go ask that sexy guy without the shirt XD

Clary: Oh damn~

Jace: Hey watch it.

Edward: YOU! What movie are we in!!

Taylor Lautner: …New Moon…of the twilight Saga.

Bella: … You're hot XD Do you play Edward?

Taylor: Do I look like an Edward? I'm TAN. (points to Robert Pattinson) THAT'S Edward.

Edward: EWWWWWWWW what's with the makeup? And the hair? AND THE BODY!!!! Is that really what I look like???

Bella: I look okay XD Could use some smiling though. And she's not very clumsy…But she looks good

Clary: Jacob looks better.

Jace: Maybe we should leave here before you dump me for a werewolf-wannabe.

Nessy: As far as I know, no one can poof us out of here.

Edward: TO THE LIBRARY!!!

(At the library infront of the many Twilight saga books – ew)

Edward: If we burn the books, our characters would never have been invented and we won't BE here!!!

Jace: …meh. Works for me.

Clary: I have a lighter XD (takes out a lighter)

Jace: …what did you plan on doing with that thing? (Backs away)

Clary: Since I left my stele at home -_-

(Lights the books on fire)

(POOFS)

(HAHAH they're never gonna come back)

**A/N: That's the end guys~ There's no more. If you wanna continue on your own account or whatever, go ahead (ask us first though. Cause it's too awesome to have a sucky chapter)**

**Thanks for reading our story, and remember to review!!!!**

**Flames will be used to burn more Twilight books XD**

**Love Ji and Jess XD**


End file.
